poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!)
Pooh's Adventures of Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown (and Don't Come Back!!) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts crossover film planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot As part of an exchange program, two French students, Babette and Jacques, are spending two weeks at Charlie Brown's school while Charlie Brown, Linus, Peppermint Patty, and Marcie, along with Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby, and Buster go to France. At the airport, the kids and the others (along with Snoopy and Woodstock) are seen off by their friends. Lucy van Pelt (who was not invited) tells them not to come back. On the plane, Charlie Brown reveals a letter he received that was written in French. Marcie, who had been studying French, translates and says the letter is an invitation from a girl named Violette to stay at the Chateau du Mal Voisin (The House of the Bad Neighbor). Peppermint Patty asks who Violette could be, but Charlie Brown has no idea. The group first arrives in London and goes on a sightseeing tour downtown while Snoopy and Woodstock play some tennis at Wimbledon. When he finds himself losing, Snoopy lashes out in a John McEnroe-style tantrum and gets thrown out. Snoopy and Woodstock head to Victoria station and rejoin the rest of the group. They eventually travel to France and head to the farmhouse where Peppermint Patty and Marcie will be staying with Pierre. While Marcie seems to adjust quite well, Peppermint Patty experiences significant culture shock. Charlie Brown produces the letter from Violette who Pierre says is the niece of the Baron who owns the Chateau. He says the Baron, a recluse who hates everyone, cannot have known about the invitation. When the boys arrive at the Chateau, a thunderstorm has descended and they are soaked. No one answers the door, forcing them to spend the night in an unused stable with nothing but Linus' security blanket. That night, Snoopy (in his "World War I Flying Ace" persona) and Woodstock head down to the local pub to down a few pints of Root Beer. The next morning, Charlie Brown and Linus find breakfast and warm blankets have been provided by an unknown benefactor. That night, the Baron leaves the Chateau to go to the pub and instructs Violette not to let the boys in. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Linus agree to take turns standing watch to identify their mysterious benefactor. During Charlie Brown's watch, Linus wakes up to see Charlie Brown asleep. Linus sees that the blankets have been fixed and new food has been put out and goes to investigate. He enters the Chateau and eventually finds Violette. Violette says that her invitation was a mistake. Violette explains that her grandmother had told her the story of a wartime love affair that she had with Silas Brown, Charlie Brown's grandfather. Silas was an infantryman stationed in France during World War II, and stayed at the chateau. When Silas received his marching orders, he promised to write letters which eventually stopped coming. Violette's grandmother moved on, though she never forgot Silas. Meanwhile, Snoopy and Woodstock are at the pub playing foosball and overhear the Baron confide in the bartender that knows about the boys and has tolerated them long enough. The Baron returns home to Violette's surprise, and in her rush to get Linus out of the room, a candle falls and ignites an old curtain, starting a large fire. Linus takes Violette towards a pair of casement windows, throws them open and shouts for help. Charlie Brown wakes up and runs to the pub. Snoopy and Woodstock rush off to the chateau and Charlie Brown continues running to Pierre's farmhouse. Pierre calls the Fire Department while Peppermint Patty and Marcie follow Charlie Brown towards the Chateau. When Snoopy and Woodstock arrive at the chateau, it is engulfed in flames. Snoopy immediately heads to a shed and brings out an old fashioned fire hose. Linus throws his blanket down to Charlie Brown, Peppermint Patty, Marcie, and Pierre which they use to catch Violette when she jumps from the window. Snoopy, moves a barrel of water under Linus who also jumps to safety. Snoopy then barks out instructions to work the hose but the intense water pressure spins him around, splashing Charlie Brown. Woodstock pops out of the hose with a violin and begins playing along to the dramatic scene. While Snoopy is working the hose, a fire truck with three shadowed firefighters arrives and the fire is extinguished. The Baron, thankful they saved his niece and the chateau, promises that he will never be so inhospitable again. Charlie Brown learns the full truth behind the mysterious letter he received. Many years ago, an American friend of Violette's family stopped in a small village to have his hair cut, and the barber was Charlie Brown's father. Violette found out about Charlie Brown and wrote the letter inviting him to stay. As the group leaves the Chateau to go home, Violette gives Silas's satchel to Charlie Brown. The group says their goodbyes and gets into their beat-up rental car. Snoopy laughs as they bounce down the road. Trivia *Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Mewtwo, The Good Fairy, Slimer, Stay Puft, C-3PO, R2-D2, Zilla, Aisling, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, Rocky and Bullwinkle, the Clone Troopers, Jack Skellington, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Splinter, Pit, Lady Palutena, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Zordon, Alpha 5, Ninjor, Ahsoka Tano, Elsa the Snow Queen, Robo Knight, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Reese Ambler, The Kids Next Door (Numbuhs 1, 2, 3, 4 and 5), Numbuh 362, Ace Bunny, Lexi Bunny, Danger Duck, Slam Tasmanian, Tech E. Coyote, and Rev Runner and guest star in this film. *Yru17 originally planned to re-edit this film, but he then decided to let Yakko Warner and Reese Ambler make this film instead, after seeing that Yakko had plans to make Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts projects in the near future. Category:Travel Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Winnie the Pooh/Peanuts films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Reese Ambler Category:Films dedicated to Bill Melendez